Battle of Numerus Highlands MMORPG Crossover
by S.S. Chandelier
Summary: Yah, sebenarnya ini hanyalah crossover gila antar MMORPG yang pernah keluar versi Indonesianya. Oneshot, A New Threat Side Story.


Battle of Numerus Highlands

*drap drap drap drap...*

Suara derap kaki dalam jumlah ratusan, bahkan ribuan, datang dari banyak arah yang berbeda, menuju Numerus Settlement.

Beberapa orang, dalam sebuah tempat pertemuan di Numerus, tengah berdiskusi satu sama lain.

"Shei, tidak mungkin kalau misalnya..."

"Aku tahu, Pein, itu kemungkinan terburuk, mungkin mereka juga tak sadar satu sama lain."

"Bagaimana kalau kita fokus ke pihak yang terus menyerang kita dulu?"

"...Uh... kavaleri mereka ribuan... mulai dari Peri sampai Siluman semuanya mempunyai tunggangan... dan ada juga yang menyerang dari udara... memang sih itu harus jadi prioritas kita... pertahanan Numerus kuserahkan sepenuhnya padamu, Light." Light mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruang pertemuan.

"Xafelthas." Xafelthas menoleh ke Sheizan.

"Ini akan jadi salah satu pertarungan paling besar sepanjang sejarah Novus... bahkan tanpa para Herodian... kau siap?" Xafelthas mengangguk, ia menoleh untuk melihat Sakura dan Red.

"Kita pasti bisa, Xafel." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, semuanya, kita maju ke medan perang!" seru Sheizan, yang dibalas dengan teriakan semangat seluruh anggota rapat.

Numerus Settlement, berada di salah satu bukit di Numerus Highlands, adalah tempat yang benar-benar terlindungi. Di belakang, ada gunung yang secara alami melindungi mereka, dan didepannya adalah tanah curam, karena itulah mereka yang akan datang menyerang akan sulit karena pertahanan yang ada diatas tidak dapat terlihat.

Diluar...

Kuil Vafer.

Ratusan bahkan ribuan panah melayang, sihir bertabrakan satu sama lain. Pertarungan antara kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Raja Tristan III, melawan aliansi enam bangsa yang termasuk bangsa mirip naga yang dikenal dengan nama Dekan.

*TRANG*

"Brengsek." suara seorang pria terdengar, pedangnya tengah menghantam pedang lain. Pria itu tengah menunggangi Grand Peco.

"Cih... kalian juga kemari? Tak kusangka... *TRANG!*" ujar pria yang tengah bertarung dengan pria diatas Grand Peco tadi.

"Tidakkah Einhoren cukup untuk kalian?" tanya Paladin itu dengan sinis.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Rune Midgard itu besar dan luas, kalian masih ingin memperluas wilayah kalian? Oh, kalian bekerjasama dengan Republic of Schwarzwald, ya kan? Ckckck..." Defender itu lalu melakukan terjangan dengan shieldnya. *TRANG!* Paladin itu turun dari Grand Peconya untuk bertahan dengan Shieldnya.

"Oh, ini menarik... kita lihat..." sang Defender tertawa kecil.

"Ya... pertahanan siapakah yang lebih baik...?" sang Paladin lalu menerjang, dan adu perisai terjadi diantara keduanya.

Di tempat lain...

Rawa Sunyi.

Pisau-pisau lempar beterbangan ke udara mencoba menghantam mereka yang beterbangan di udara dan sedang menghujani mereka yang ada dibawah dengan sihir dan panah. Sebuah pertarungan sengit antara para Clown dan para Peri terjadi di tempat yang awalnya sunyi ini.

*BLAAR!* Sebuah panah es meluncur dari seseorang, dan menabrak sebuah kertas mantra terbakar dari orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Cih." Kedua mage itu melompat mundur, menjauh dari lawannya masing-masing.

"Orang-orang Shiltz... menyebalkan..." ujar sang Mage yang melemparkan kertas mantra tadi.

"Lebih menyebalkan lagi kalian... bukannya dunia kalian sudah sempurna? Kalian masih mau memperluas daerah kalian lagi? Sudah luas sekali, kalian tahu!" seru sang Mage Es marah.

"Begitu? *shaat*" Mage tadi menggumamkan sesuatu, dan dari bawah Mage Es tadi keluar air dalam jumlah besar yang menekan sangat kuat, membuatnya terpental.

"Kyaa! Uh... sial... *shaat! BLAM!*" Dari tongkat Mage Es tadi keluar sebuah bongkahan es besar, yang serta merta menghantam Mage yang ada di hadapannya.

"*BRAK!* UGH! Kurang ajar kau... kecil..."

"Huh, ayo kita akhiri disini!"

Di tempat lain...

Bukit Numerus.

"Jobmaster Sheizan! Laporan datang, sepertinya yang sampai didekat sini hanya satu pihak." ujar seorang Bellato pada Sheizan di gerbang Numerus.

"Pihak yang mana, Ryu...?"

"Akademi."

"Murid-murid itu, ya... hmph... baik, semuanya, siap bertahan!" Sheizan mengeluarkan dua buah Lance.

"Destinied Weapons, Skyline dan Fairlady." Gumamnya, ia lalu menerjang medan pertarungan...

*TRAANG!* yang pertama kali ditemui oleh Sheizan adalah sebuah panah, panah yang cukup kuat untuk membuatnya mundur.

"Ha...?" Ia tersentak kaget, dan melihat didepannya berdiri seseorang dengan panah yang menyala-nyala.

"...Kau yang memimpin Akademi... rupanya..." Sheizan berkata lirih

"Kepala sekolah memberiku ijin... jadi... ya... begitulah..." jawab pemanah tadi.

"Seorang Sniper dari akademi dengan kemampuan tertinggi... rupanya kita harus berhadapan di perang ini... baiklah..." Sheizan memasukkan Lancenya dan mengeluarkan sebuah busur.

"...Albatrion Longbow..." sang Sniper itu rupanya cukup terkejut, dan ia tersenyum senang.

"Kau sendiri memakai Fatalis Hora Bow, Prestious... tidak seharusnya kau kaget..."

"Ah... ya... mari kita mulai..."

TRANG! Mereka berdua saling menembakkan panah, Prestious memulainya dengan sebuah Wind Arrow, dan Sheizan membalasnya dengan Fast Shot.

"Haha! Masih kurang, Shei!" seru Prestious senang sambil menembakkan panah lagi, yang tepat menabrak tembakan yang diluncurkan Sheizan setelahnya *TRANG*

"Ckck... kau tidak banyak berubah sejak dimensi ruang dan waktu mulai jadi kacau." Ujar Sheizan sambil menembakkan sebuah Destructive Shot yang tidak mengenai Prestious.

"Oh, entahlah... kau juga tak banyak berubah..." ujar Prestious sambil menunduk setelah menghindari Destructive Shot tadi, ia melompat mundur dan Sheizan mengejarnya.

"*trek* Cih... *BLAM* Untung tidak kena..." dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Sheizan berhasil menghindari ranjau yang dipasang Prestious, walau sudah menginjaknya.

"Heh, tidak kena ya..." Prestious dan Sheizan berdiri berhadap-hadapan lagi.

"Yah... kurasa memang seharusnya tak kena..."

"Hah? Karena kau seorang jobmaster, begitu? Seenaknya." Mereka berdua lalu saling menembakkan panah sambil mengobrol ringan, seakan mereka berdua tidak dalam pertarungan. Sementara di sekitar mereka para Corite, Accretian, dan Bellatian sudah semuanya memasuki kancah pertarungan, satu persatu MAU dimasukkan kedalam medan pertempuran, Siege Line juga sudah dipasang, namun kemampuan para murid Akademi memungkinkan mereka untuk menghalau semuanya.

"Mereka hebat...*TRANG* tak kukira bahkan Gold MAU pun bisa dibawa jatuh oleh mereka."

"Namanya juga *TRANG* murid Akademi... Mereka *TRANG* tidak bisa jatuh semudah itu bahkan oleh robot milikmu..."

"Padahal aku sudah mengerahkan unit khusus." ujar Sheizan sambil mendesah kecewa.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya... mereka kunamakan M.A.H.O. Akan kusebutkan beberapa nama anggotanya... Chocobuckle... Raptors... Kyoshiro... Legion..."

"*glek* Jangan-jangan." Prestious menelan ludah, sedikit ngeri.

"Ya... kau tentu tahu dengan apa yang ada di dunia ini, kan?" seru Sheizan cukup lantang dengan raut wajah mengerikan.

"Virus Hay." Jawab Prestious singkat dan lirih, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kengerian.

"Betul sekali, Prestious." Sheizan tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"SERANGAN LAIN DATANG!!!" suara Light yang lantang terdengar menggema di medan pertempuran.

"Ap...Apa...?"

Dari arah Hutan Suci, terlihat datangnya banyak pasukan lagi, bukan dari Akademi maupun dari musuh-musuh lain yang tengah bertarung.

"Visitors." Prestious berkata pelan.

"Cih... begitu ya..." Sheizan menghentikan serangannya untuk sementara dan menganalisa situasi.

"Hmph... seenaknya saja... mereka baru datang di saat seperti ini... dan bawa-bawa Castle Gear segala... *TRANG!*" gumam Prestious. Pertarungan Prestious dan Sheizan berubah, mereka kini saling menghantamkan busur mereka juga.

"PEIN, URUS PARA VISITOR ITU!" Seru Sheizan, yang tampaknya disadari para Visitor itu. Para Hawker mulai maju dan menerjang murid Akademi dan prajurit Novus serupa, membukakan jalan untuk para petarung lainnya.

"Bah... semuanya dihantam... kalau begini... *TRANG!* Kita lihat saja, akhir dari pertarungan ini..."

"SHEI, LIHAT!" teriakan Mina membuat Sheizan berpaling lagi menuju arah Hutan Suci, dan tampaknya para Visitor sedang diserang dari belakang.

"Mer'khadia dan Kartelant." Prestious berkata pelan lagi.

"Berarti kita tak perlu menghentikan pertarungan, kan?" lanjut Prestious sambil bertanya penuh harap.

"Iya, iya... baiklah..."

Didekat sana.

Hutan Suci.

Meriam-meriam ditembakkan dari satu arah, dan panah-panah yang ditembakkan penyihir beterbangan dari arah lain. Kemungkinan, ini adalah showdown jarak jauh antara para Dealer dan Enchanter.

*TRANG!*

"...Aku sudah dengar tentang kemampuan Templar Ak'han... tapi tak kuduga pertahanannya sekuat ini..." gumam seorang Hawker yang sedang beradu senjata dengan seorang Templar.

"Aku juga sudah dengar tentang kemampuan Raider sepertimu... tapi tak kusangka kemampuan dua pedangnya begitu hebat."

Mereka berdua saling memuji, dan saling menghantamkan senjata satu sama lain.

"Zeal *BLAM...BLAM...BLAM...BLAM...BLAM*"

"UAGH!" Sang Hawker terpental mundur karena serangan sang Templar.

"Jadi itu... Zeal yang terkenal... Baiklah, sekarang giliranku...Freezing Assault *BLAM! DUAAR!!!*"

"AGH!" Kini giliran sang Templar yang terlempar kebelakang.

"Heh... tidak buruk... mari, kita berdansa di medan pertempuran, Raider." Mereka berdua pun saling menerjang.

Kembali ke Bukit Numerus.

"..." Sheizan dan Prestious, dua-duanya sudah menggunakan setengah dari seluruh kekuatan mereka.

"Cih... kurang ajar... menyerang dari bawah memang sulit..." ujar Prestious, kesal.

"Kalau begitu, mundur ya?"

"Seenaknya, kau kira gampang apa mundur begitu saja...?"

"Yah, kalau tidak mau...*TRANG!*" Kedua busur itu kembali beradu, hingga akhir pertarungan.

Akhir dari pertarungan itu sendiri... Numerus Settlement... berhasil dipertahankan...

Tidak ada kubu yang menyerang lagi, selain kubu Akademi, yang dipersulit karena ketinggian pasukan bertahan Novus yang berbeda dari ketinggian mereka. Penyerangan dari bawah memang terhitung sulit.

"Huff...huff..." Sheizan kini sedang beristirahat di tempat, ia sedang menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus di Numerus Settlement.

"Ah... benar-benar menyenangkan... untung saja semuanya berakhir tenang..." Bagaimanapun, walau Sheizan mengatakan itu, bau darah yang menyengat tidak terhindarkan lagi, seluruh daerah di Numerus saat itu, dibanjiri oleh darah.

"Shei..." seorang gadis mendekati Sheizan dan duduk disampingnya, lalu bersender padanya.

"Mina..."

"Semoga ini cepat berakhir..."

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu..."

"Shei" Seorang Accretia mendatangi Sheizan dan Mina dari belakang."

"Ada apa, Pein?"

"Kami dapat laporan... Di Crag Mine tengah terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran... antara aliansi Rain dan Milena... melawan aliansi Sacred Gate, Phoenix, dan Mystic Peak."

"...Hhh... tunggu hingga akhir pertarungan... perintahkan untuk tidak mendekati Crag Mine bagi semua penduduk Novus." Sheizan lalu berdiri dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang rapat Numerus Settlement.

Seperti hal-hal diatas, tak ada yang tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi, di dunia dengan portal-portal yang menghubungkan seluruh dimensi yang pernah ada ini.

-Fin-


End file.
